


Show Me

by herondick



Category: The Last Hours Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Angst, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 06:26:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26847385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herondick/pseuds/herondick
Summary: Alastair's past is bothering him, and Thomas is doing his best to take away the pain.
Relationships: Alastair Carstairs & Thomas Lightwood, Alastair Carstairs/Thomas Lightwood
Comments: 1
Kudos: 83





	Show Me

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: all characters belong to Cassandra Clare.

Alastair and Thomas laid on the bed, with their arms around each other. The room was quiet, save for their breathing. Alastair had been silent most of the day, living in his own head. Usually, he could fight off the thoughts from the past, pushing them to the back of his mind, ignoring them. But today, he had lost that battle.

Thomas had noticed Alastair’s demeanor, and had done everything in his power to distract him. He had put him through countless training exercises and workouts, but none of them seemed to lighten his mood. After a few hours, Alastair had given up, throwing the longsword he was holding onto the floor.

“I know what you’re doing,” he had said, his voice quiet. “I appreciate it, I really do. But, I just want to be in your arms.”

So, the two of them had retired to the bedroom. They had bathed, and taken off their gear, so they were only wearing thin shirts and plain trousers. Thomas had his arms around Alastair, trying to shield him from whatever was bothering him.

Thomas took a deep breath, trying to do what he could to ease Alastair’s pain. “If you want to talk,” he said, running his hand through Alastair’s hair, “I’m here. I will listen to whatever you need to say. Please, Alastair. Stop holding it in.”

Alastair took a deep, shuddering breath. “I just feel so broken,” he said, his voice a whisper. “I have spent my entire life trying to protect Cordelia, and even my mother. I gave up my childhood for them, but I have seen nothing in return. I feel like-” his voice broke then, his eyes closing. “I feel like nobody truly loves me. Sometimes, I just feel so alone.”

Thomas stared, not knowing what to say. Alastair never talked like this. Thomas knew that what Elias had done had scarred Alastair. Scarred him so deeply, and in a way that wasn’t easy to forgive. Still, Alastair wasn’t usually the type of person who let the past bother him, let alone completely break him down. “Alastair,” Thomas said, not bothering to hold back the alarm in his voice, “you absolutely are not alone. And I love you. So much.”

Alastair raised his head, looking up at Thomas. His dark eyes were shining with unshed tears. “I know you love me, Thomas. I-,” he stammered, shaking his head as he searched for words. “I’m sorry for what I said,” he said finally, shutting his face and emotions off.

Thomas could actually see Alastair’s struggle plastered across his face. He saw his desire to pull himself together, to be strong. He also saw his longing to break down, to curl up on the bed, ignoring the weight of the world on his shoulders. “No. Don’t be sorry.” Thomas ran a finger down Alastair’s cheek. “You feel what you feel, and there’s nothing wrong with that. I just want you to know that I love you, and as long as I’m alive and walking on the earth, you will never be alone.”

Alastair tipped his face up, kissing Thomas. He grabbed Thomas by the shirt, pulling him closer. “Show me,” he gasped, staring at Thomas with eyes full of desire.

Thomas let out a breath. “Show you what?” He began kissing down Alastair’s jaw. He knew what “show me” meant, but he wanted to hear the words.

Alastair made an impatient noise. “Show me how much you love me, Thomas,” he said, reaching down to pull Thomas’s shirt off. “And don’t be gentle.”

Thomas felt his eyebrows raise at that last statement. He smirked against Alastair’s neck, continuing his path down. “My love, am I ever gentle?” Then, he grabbed Alastair’s shirt, ripping it down the middle. He let his hands explore Alastair’s smooth and muscular chest.

Alastair’s eyes fluttered closed as he felt Thomas’s hands on his body. “I’m just saying, I want it rough tonight.” The pain had left his voice, and in it’s wake, had been replaced with desire. He murmured unintelligibly as Thomas kissed his chest, stopping to bite him in some places.

Thomas felt his hard cock straining against his trousers, and he longed for Alastair’s touch. But tonight was about Alastair, and Thomas would do everything he could to make sure his own needs didn’t come before Alastair’s. “Your wish is my command,” he replied, moving his hands down to remove Alastair’s pants. He wasn’t gentle. He roughly pulled them off, not caring if it caused Alastair discomfort. He knew that if he pushed too far, Alastair would let him know.

Thomas moved his head down, leaning over Alastair’s length so he could spit on it. He wrapped his hand around it, stroking roughly. He moved his lips up to his ear, whispering to him. “What do you want me to do to you?” Alastair liked it when Thomas talked to him during sex.

Alastair moved his hips up into Thomas’s hand. “Use your mouth,” he whispered back, scratching Thomas’s back as encouragement.

Thomas moved back down onto his knees. He bent over, taking Alastair into his mouth. He expertly used his tongue to lick from the base to tip, paying special attention to the head. He licked Alastair’s balls, moving his mouth down to his entrance.

Alastair’s hands were tightly gripping Thomas’s hair, keeping him in place. “Mmm, fuck,” he moaned, his breath coming out in pants.

Thomas stopped what he was doing, not wanting Alastair to finish just yet. He laid down beside Alastair, pulling his own trousers off in the process. He reached over, grabbing the bottle of lubrication off the nightstand. “Get on top of me,” he commanded, pouring the lube onto his cock.

Alastair, climbing over, straddling his waist. “I like riding you,” he murmured, smirking at Thomas.

With one hand, Thomas grabbed Alastair’s waist, using the other to line himself up. “Don’t think you’re going to be the one in control of this,” he said, his voice rough. “Just remember, you asked for it to be rough.” At that, he slowly slid his way in, watching Alastair’s expressions carefully.

Alastair threw his head back in pleasure, groaning at the feeling of Thomas inside of him. He began to ride him, lifting up then slamming back down.

After a few bounces, Thomas grabbed his hips, holding him in place. He laughed darkly. “Oh, no you don’t. I just said you’re not going to be in control of this.” He continued to hold onto Alastair’s hips as he put himself into the position he wanted. “You might want to hold on to something.”

Thomas then began to fuck Alastair, hard. With each thrust, he used his grip on Alastair’s hips to bring him back down, causing him to go even deeper. Alastair leaned forward, placing his hands on Thomas’s chest to keep himself upright. “Oh, fuck. Yes. Don’t stop.” His fingernails were digging into Thomas’s skin, but he found he liked the pain.

Thomas felt his orgasm coming up fast, so he removed a hand from Alastair’s hips, wrapping it around his cock. He began stroking, timing his hand to his thrusts. Not long after, Alastair nearly collapsed onto Thomas, his body trembling as he came. Thomas moved his hand back to Alastair’s hips, thrusting roughly.

Thomas was about to let his orgasm wash over him when Alastair suddenly got up, moving so his mouth was hovering above Thomas’s length. “In my mouth,” he said, his voice breathless, since he was still coming down from his pleasure high.

Thomas was so close he did nothing to stop him. Alastair took over, continuing to stroke him as he let his orgasm take over. He watched as Alastair leaned over just in time, wrapping his lips around him as he came.

Alastair pulled away, licking his lips. A lazy smile had formed across his face as he looked down at Thomas. “Didn’t expect that, did you?” He laid down beside Thomas, throwing his arm over him. “Did you like it?”

Thomas turned his head to the side, looking over at Alastair with a smile. “Did I like it?” he repeated, laughing once. “That was the sexiest thing I have ever witnessed.” He laced his fingers with Alastair’s, bringing them up to his lips. “Was that rough enough for you?”

Alastair laughed, moving so he could lay his head on Thomas’s shoulder. “It was perfect. You are perfect.”

Thomas pressed a kiss to Alastair’s hair. “I love you. You do know that, right?”

“Oh, I know,” Alastair said. “I just like to give you a hard time.” His voice was quiet with sleep.

Thomas looked down at him, and was suddenly overwhelmed with the immensity of his love for Alastair. He pulled him close, loving the feeling of his warm body next to him. “Sleep well, my love,” he whispered, as he closed his own eyes.


End file.
